Conventionally, an image forming apparatus including a main casing and a drum cartridge that is mounted on the main casing is known.
The drum cartridge has a photosensitive drum and a cover covering the photosensitive drum. The drum includes two plates coupled to each other. The cover moves from a first position covering the photosensitive drum to a second position exposing the photosensitive drum when the drum cartridge is mounted onto the main casing. At this time, the cover is folded to cause the two plates to overlap each other.